Calf roping is a popular rodeo sport that is often rough on calves, horses, and the men and women who do it. In recognition of some of the problems, suggestions have been made for mechanical calves affording moving roping targets, but these are expensive, inconvenient, and poorly simulate the movements of a running calf.
The invention involves a realistic simulation of calf roping without requiring the strain and effort expended by people and animals in roping an actual calf. The invention aims at preserving the skill and interest involved in calf roping while greatly reducing the likelihood of injury to people and animals.